Pulsions
by DarkMimi
Summary: ~Update: Chapitre 4~*Yaoi* Tout commence le jour ou Duo et Heero sont enfermés dans une petite maison, coincés par a tempête...*lime**lemon*
1. Chapitre 1

Titre de la fic : « Pulsions »

Auteuse : Mimi ^_____^ (mimisaku@caramail.com)

Genre : Yaoi (bien évidemment !) sérieux ( ?) complètement OOC (tu m'étonne…) et bien ba Lemon à presque tous les chapitres ? non, respirez, c'était une blague mais y'aura quand même pas mal de lemon et de lime (super ! ! ! !)

Source : Gundam Wing

Couples : bah en fait c'est pas compliqué : tout le monde il veut Duo (tu m'étonnes, il est si boooo ! !) et lui, le pauvre il ne sais pas quoi faire ni lequel  ou laquelle choisir…p'vre chou

Disclamer : Alors malheureusement les g-boys et solo ne sont pas à moi (zut ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !) mais par contre Irumi il est rien qu'à moi mais j'l'aime po….

Commentaires : bah c'est ma première fic sur gundam wing et puis…j'avoue que je n'ai vu que deux épisodes par contre j'ai lu les 3  tomes du mangas. Bref, je ne m'y connais presque pas, c'est en lisant les nombreuses fic que je me suis inspirée pour écrire ma fic. Donc si c'est complètement OOC c'est NORMAL.

**Chapitre 1 :**

Duo se tourne et se retourne dans son lit, il n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Il y a deux jours, Heero-je-suis-un-glaçon Yui et lui étaient partit accomplir une mission, tout ce passa bien « mission accomplie » comme disait Heero. Pour la mission, ils avaient loué une toute petite maison paumée en pleine foret comportant deux chambre : une pour môssieur glaçon et une pour lui même, une toute petite cuisine donc un tout petit frigo à son grand damne, une salle de bain ou plutôt une minuscule pièce composée d'une douche, d'un lavabo …sans chiottes ! et un malheureux salon avec un canapé rongé par les mites. Quand ils étaient entrés dans la 'maison' Duo crut qu'il allait mourir.

-YYYAAAAAAAAA ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !Y'a pas de Télé ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Il y avait en effet juste une malheureuse prise électrique pour l'ordinateur portable d'Heero mais rien de plus.

La mission finie, ils voulurent quitter les lieux au plus vite (enfin, Duo voulu quitter les lieux au plus vite en hurlant qu'il avait déjà raté deux épisodes de Nicky Larson et qu'il n'était pas question qu'il en rate deux autres…)  mais une tempête les avaient empêchés de quitter la soit disant maison, ils étaient donc coincé ici, sans télé, sans Playstation 2, sans poste de musique, et sans pizzas…le calvaire.

Bref, Duo n'arrivait pas à dormir dans son vieux lit qui grince dès qu'il bougait un peu. Exaspéré, il se leva, enfila rapidement un short et un immense tee-shirt écrit dessus : « pas de photos, pas d'interviews, merci ».Il se dirigeât à la cuisine, ouvrit le frigo qu'il referma aussi sec : à part quelques tomates et carottes, il ne contenait vraiment pas grand chose. Il poussa un profond soupir, sachant qu'il ne parviendra pas à s'endormir avant un bon bout de temps. Son estomac criait famine et il s'ennuyait profondément. Puis son visage s'éclaira d'un grand sourire légèrement psychopathe sur les bords. Sur la pointe des pied, il se faufila jusqu'à la chambre d'Heero, entra sans un bruit puis….sauta comme un sauvage sur le lit en hurlant.

-SHINIGAMI LIVVEEEEEESSSS ! ! ! ! !

Pour toute réponse il eut droit à un flingue pointé sous le nez suivit d'un :

-OMAE O KOSURO BAKA ! ! ! !

Et il s'écroula de rire sur le lit après avoir bien sur, prit la précaution de détourner le flingue d'Heero.

-Hahahahahaha ! c'était trop drôle ! ! si tu avait vu ta tête Hee-chan ! ! C'était….HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

-Espèce de crétin ! ! ! !

-Mais oui bien sur Hee-chanounet, moi aussi je t'aime ! ! !

-Je vais te….

-Tuer, oui je sais, il faudra que tu pense à changer ton disque, il va finir par se rayer ^ _____^

Heero repoussa Duo d'un geste brusque qui lui valut de se péter la figure par terre.

-Aieu ! ! ! Méchant ! t'es pas gentil ! ! j't'aimeuh plus !

-Sors de ma chambre espèce de demeuré !

-Nan !

-SORS ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

-Nan.

Heero prit alors la décision de l'ignorer, il rangeât son pistolet sous son oreiller, se renfonça dans les draps, tournant le dos à un Duo hilare sur le sol puis essaya de se rendormir.

Après quelques minutes de silence complet, Heero crut que le crétin natté avait fini par lâcher prise, c'était mal connaître Duo. Ce dernier se glissa sous les draps et murmura à l'oreille du brun :

-Hee-chan…Je m'ennuie…tu veux jouer avec moi ?

Le corps chaud de Duo allongé à quelques centimètres de lui, son souffle frais au creux de sa nuque, sa voie douce et sensuelle…c'en fut trop pour le soldat parfait qui fondit comme glace au soleil. Il se retourna soudainement plaqua Duo sous lui, lui tenant les mains au dessus de sa tête et bloqua ses jambes avec les siennes. Duo ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? 

Heero ne répondit pas tout de suite, ses yeux et son attention fixés sur l'épaule de Duo. Le Tee-shirt, beaucoup trop grand, avait glissé sur le côté, laissant apparaître une épaule pâle et musclée. Duo suivit le regard d'Heero et se mit à rougir violemment.

- Qu'est ce que tu…..

-Je joue avec toi….

La voie d'Heero était étonnement rauque et sensuelle, Duo en fut profondément troublé et commença à paniquer.

-Lâche moi !

Son regard s'attardait maintenant sur les lèvres entrouvertes de l'américain, il se passa la langue sur les siennes, Duo commençait à se débattre mais il le tenait fermement sous lui, il remonta alors jusqu'à ses yeux et se plongeât dans une mer violette complètement déstabilisée. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur fruité du corps de Duo, sa chaleur à travers son tee-shirt (Heero dort torse nu) et les draps et surtout…son corps, tendu contre le sien, se tortillant en une futile tentative pour s'enfuir. Il se pencha doucement.

-Duo…

-A..Arrete ! ! ! ! C'est pas drôle ! Lâche moi, si tu as voulu me foutre les chocottes, bravo, c'est réussi maintenant lâche moi ! ! !

-Pourquoi ? tu n'aime pas ce jeu ?

\génial, Heero qui se met à faire de l'humour…ça craint…\

-Non ! et tu as intérêt à….

Mais Duo ne fini pas sa phrase, Heero l'en empêcha en l'embrassant fougueusement, usant de tout son poids pour le plaquer encore plus entre lui et le matelas. Ses mains se serrèrent encore plus sur les poignet de Duo de crainte qu'il arrive à se libérer, plus rien n'importait, au diable le soldat parfait, au diable les gundam, au diable de professeur J,  il ne restait plus que lui et Duo, le corps de Duo, ses lèvres, son goût légèrement sucré…Il ferma les yeux, savourant Duo, força le passage entre ses lèvres et explora la bouche chaude du châtain avec sa langue approfondissant encore et toujours le baiser.

Duo lui, avait les yeux grand ouvert, il avait mal aux poignets et tentait désespérément de se dégager, il se tordait dans tous les sens mais Heero avait trop de prise sur lui, il sursauta en sentant la langue du 'soldat parfait' explorer sa bouche, il voulu le repousser de toute ses forces mais n'arriva qu'à pousser un faible gémissement. Et il le sentit…quelque chose de dur, seulement retenu par quelques bouts de tissu se pressait contre sa cuisse. Il comprit alors son erreur : en se tortilla ainsi, il n'avait fait que croître le désir d'Heero qui avait fortement réagit aux frottements qu'il avait créer en voulant s'enfuir. Il se figeât. Heero, mécontent du comportement de Duo commença doucement à agiter les reins. Duo perdit alors toute contenance, il se débattait violemment, obligeant Heero à rompre le baiser, haletant, il reprit son souffle puis se mit à crier.

-CA VA PAS NON ? ? ? ? MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND ? LACHE MOI ESPECE DE GROS CONNARD ! ! ! LACHE MOI ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !LACHE….ahh ! ! !

Toujours en tenant les mains de Duo au dessus de sa tête, Heero suça avidement la peau sensible de son coup tout en se frottant sensuellement contre lui, qui d'ailleurs,  commentait à perdre tout esprit combatif. Il donna un coup de rein plus fort que les autres, pestant contre les couches de tissus qui le séparait de ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Duo poussa un faible cri, il se sentait réagir à son tour.

Un autre coup de rein, il reprend ses lèvres, l'embrassant comme jamais avec violence et tendresse mêlée, suppliantes et exigeantes.

Lentement Heero sent Duo se décrisper, répondre timidement au baiser, bouger doucement son corps sous le sien. Il lâche alors les  poignets douloureux, s'empare de la nuque du natté, augmentant ainsi la pression des lèvres sur les siennes. Duo ferme doucement les yeux, répond avec plus de passion au baiser, crispe ses mains dans le dos nu d'Heero. Un main brûlante se glisse sous son tee-shirt, il sursaute puis gémit doucement alors qu'Heero caresse avec une tendresse infinie son torse . La main descend plus bas, toujours plus bas et…Duo ouvre grand les yeux, repousse violemment Heero , lui donne un formidable coup de poing, sors à toute vitesse de la chambre en criant.

-NE REFAIS PLUS JAMAIS CA TU ENTEND ? ? ? ? ? PLUS JAMAIS ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Et il claque la porte derrière lui.

Heero est étendu sur le lit, il regarde le vieux plafond plus très blanc, haletant. Il passe et repasse ses doigts sur ses lèvres cherchant une dernier bride du goût exquis de Duo. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, son corps brûlant. Pourquoi était-il partit ? Il le voulait tant !! Depuis si longtemps ! Il le voulait, rien qu'une fois, rien qu'à lui,  juste une fois…Il eut soudainement froid, la chaleur de Duo lui manquait, il enfila un pull, s'enfonça dans les draps et s'endormit rapidement rêvant du jour ou il l'aura, ou il sera totalement à lui.


	2. Chapitre 2

Pulsions

Autrice : Mimi

Genre : Alors...vous avez le droit à un zoli lime ^-^ et…tada !! un lemon ! chouette alors ! je rappelle que cette fic est complètement OOC.

Couples : bah en fait c'est pas compliqué : tout le monde il veut Duo (tu m'étonnes, il est si boooo ! !) et lui, le pauvre il ne sais pas quoi faire ni lequel  ou laquelle choisir…p'vre chou

Disclamer : Alors malheureusement les g-boys et solo ne sont pas à moi (zut ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !) mais par contre Irumi il est rien qu'à moi mais j'l'aime po….

Commentaires : ah ah ! enfin le chapitre 2 (c'est pas trop tôt…) merci beaucoup car j'ai reçue des reviews! et dans le sens positif en plus (bah ouais ! ^-^) alors j'chuis contenteuu ! bref, j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier ! DUUOOO JE T'AIMEEEEEEE !! Heero, arrête de tirer la tronche, tu sais bien que je t'aime aussi ^-^ Allez, ménage à trois, ça vous dit ?? (j'peux toujours rêver nan ?)

**Chapitre 2 :**

La tempête refusait de se calmer, Heero et Duo étaient toujours enfermés dans l'espèce de loque qui leur servaient de maison. Après les évènements de la veille, Duo avait fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Heero, quand à lui ne pensait qu'à l'américain, qu'à ses lèvres, qu'à son corps. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il pensait à lui de cette manière mais maintenant qu'il l'avait enfin 'goûté' il en voulait encore plus et était bien décidé à avoir ce qu'il désirait. Duo, dans le couloir chantait pour se divertir un peu (il est dur de vivre sans playstation et sans télé…) sous l'oreille attentive du soit disant glaçon, appuyé contre le mur de sa chambre. Il écoutait la voix grave et sensuelle de son ami, c'est incroyable comment elle pouvait l'exciter, n'en pouvant plus, il ouvrit brusquement la porte, attrapa violemment Duo par le bras, l'entraînant avec lui dans sa chambre. D'un coup de pied, la porte fut refermée et Heero plaqua le jeune homme à la natte entre lui et le mur.

-Que ? Hee-chan ?

-Shhhuut, je ne te veux pas de mal…je…veux juste…

Mais Duo ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase, il lui donna un grand coup de pied dans le tibias et essaya de s'enfuir.

-Ah non ! Tu vas me lâcher maintenant, ca suffit, laisse moi donc tranquille ! redevient le Heero que je connais ! redevient comme avant ! ! !

Heero, énervé lui mit une main sur le bouche pour l'empêcher de parler. Toujours dos contre le mur, Duo essayait vainement de frapper son 'agresseur'. Ce dernier cria quand Duo lui planta ses dents dans la main , il la retira alors mais la remplaça aussitôt par sa bouche avide de baisers. Une fois de plus, Duo se sentit fondre par l'intensité du baiser, il pouvait sentir le désir de Heero. Comme il aurait voulu lui répondre… lui rendre ce baiser envoûtant… mais il revint vite à la raison. Il se rappela les paroles du professeur J, il ne devait pas s'approcher de trop près d'Heero…Il se rappela aussi comment le professeur J avait été …convaincant…Il se débattit alors, redoublant de force mais Heero ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille, il mit pourtant fin au baiser mais pour mieux de coller contre lui. Il lui glissa alors quelques mots à l'oreille.

-Duo…tu ne comprend pas, je te veux, je veux tes lèvres, ta bouche ton….corps !

Il associa les gestes à la parole, la main mordue vint se placer à l'entrejambe de Duo et appuya quelque peu.

Duo frissonna mais parvint à lui répondre quand même.

-Tu me forcerais Heero ? Tu me violerais ? je ne veux pas !! tu comprend ce que je dit ? je ne veux pas ! tu ne m'aura pas !

Ces paroles refroidirent Heero. Bien sur, il avait envie de Duo, une envie effrayante mais il ne voulait pas le faire contre la volonté  du principal concerné. Il réprima du mieux qu'il pu l'envie d'arracher les vêtements de Duo et de lui faire l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement et il le lâcha donc non sans lui avoir donné un dernier baiser. Il sortit de la pièce sans un mot de plus, laissant Duo, encore sous le choc, dans la chambre sombre.

Le soir tombé, la tempête continuait de…bah de tempêter ^-^. Il était toujours impossible pour les deux pilotes de sortir. Le frigo était vide et Duo commençait à mourir de faim Heero, quand à lui, avait une faim toute autre, il faisait tout son possible pour éviter Duo, il lui avait présenté ses excuses, le pilote les avaient bien sur accepté mais restait sur ses gardes et après s'être torturé l'esprit, avait décider de ne plus chercher les raisons qui avait poussé Heero à agir de la sorte.

Duo était dans son lit, le réveil affichait 23h12 et son estomac grondait fortement. Il étouffa un gémissement dans son oreiller.

-J'ai faimmmmmm……T_______T

Soudain, il sentit le matelas s'affaisser à côté de lui, il sursauta, se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec Heero. Duo s'écarta vivement mais Heero le retint gentiment par la manche, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne lui sauterait pas dessus ( enfin, pas encore).

-Attend ! je….je voulais juste m'expliquer avec toi…

Duo le regarda surprit, ça faisait bizarre de voir Heero-je-suis-un-glacon-super-glacé qui bafouillait et surtout qui parlait ! remarque, c'était d'autant plus étonnant de voir Heero lui sauter dessus….

-J'ai une trop mauvaise influence sur toi Heero, tu deviens bavard.

-Baka !

Voilà c'est le Heero que je connais ça ! c'est le Heero que j'aime ! que quoi ? nan ! je ne l'aime pas! mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moa ??

Heero coupa court à ses pensées en reprenant la parole.

-Ecoute…je sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, c'est peu être le fait d'être tout seul avec toi, enfermé 24 h/ 24 dans cette petite maison qui me rend ainsi mais…je ne peux pas m'en empêcher tu es si….désirable….

Tout en parlant, il se rapprochait progressivement de Duo qui reculait, reculait, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le mur.

-Je…ne vais…pas pouvoir me retenir…Duo…je t'en prit !!

_Hein ?? le soldat parfait qui me supplie ? mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? heu…il veut quoi la ?_

-Duo…laisse toi faire, je ne te demande pas grand chose….

Panique à fond, je rêve ou il me demande de coucher avec lui ? oulalalalalalala c'est un cauchemar...non, un rêve !heu...enfin bref  il faut que je me réveille !!

-Tu casses tout en moi, mon masque froid et impassible, je…je n'en peux plus, il faut que je redevienne comme avant, que je redevienne le soldat parfait mais…je ne peux pas, pas encore, comment veux tu que je me concentre sur les mission alors que je ne pense qu'à ton corps, à ton sourire, à tes yeux, à ta bouche à longueur de journée ?? Non, je ne veux pas te forcer, je veux que tu sois consentant mais…si tu ne veux pas je…je me connais assez pour savoir que je te violerais sans regrets. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, je te demande juste une nuit ou tu m'appartient, une seule nuit…

Heero était maintenant au dessus de Duo, allongé sur lui, la tête dans le creux de son coup il pouvait sentir l'odeur de Duo, l'odeur fruitée de ses cheveux. Le souffle chaud faisait frissonner Duo plus que jamais.

Que dois-je faire ? si je lui dit oui nous…non ! J ne me le pardonnerais jamais, si il l'apprend il risque de recommencer ce qu'il ma fait...je ne veux pas ! J'ai eu tellement mal ! mais comment est-ce que je peux résister à Heero ? Il est tout contre moi, je sens sa chaleur, son envie, j'ai envie de lui…je…ne …dois pas fléchir…Heero…

-Tu…tu promet de me laisser tranquille ? de ne plus me toucher, de redevenir le Heero qui m'ignore et qui me traite de crétin à longueur de journées ?

Heero n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, les seules informations que son cerveau arrivait à enregistrer était le corps de Duo contre le sien, son odeur ses…formes…

-Oui, oui je te le promet, s'il te plait, laisse toi faire ! je ferais en sorte que tu aimes ça…s'il te plait…je t'en prit…

-Je…ou…oui, c'est d'accord mais tu tiendras ta promesse pas vrai ?

Pour tout réponse, Duo fut assaillit de deux mains chaudes et exploratrices.

Les vêtements de Duo firent très vite enlevés et jetés à l'autre coin de la pièce, les mains de Heero caressaient le pâle torse, tirant de petits gémissements de la part de Duo. Les mains de firent de plus en plus exigeantes, elles couraient sur le corps nu et magnifique, elles chatouillaient les endroits sensibles, effleuraient le sexe fièrement dressé. Duo n'arrivait pas à retenir ses cris de plaisir, comment Heero arrivait-il à faire ça ?

Heero embrassa fiévreusement la bouche au léger goût sucré, comment avait-il fait pour vivre aussi longtemps sans se goût si exquis ? sans ce corps sublime…au fond de lui il savait bien qu'il ne tiendra pas sa promesse, cela lui était tout bonnement impossible, il ne voulait pas Duo pour une seule nuit, il le voulait pour la vie.

Ses lèvres quittèrent à regret la bouche désirante, il le regarda alors. Duo avait sa natte de défaite, ses long cheveux étaient étalés sous lui. Ses yeux n'exprimaient que du désir pur, ses joues étaient légèrement rosées et ses lèvres gonflées. A cette vue, Heero sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir au niveau de son bas ventre.

-Duo…Tu es si beau.

Sa voix était enrouée par le désir. Il l'embrassa presque avec violence, enfouit son visage dans son cou et suça sa peau avidement. Quand il releva la tête et vit la marque rouge, il respira un grand coup pour maîtriser son ardeur.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, avec plus de douceur cette fois, désireux plus que jamais de provoquer le plaisir de son amour. Il caressa un des côtés de son corps , sentant au creux de sa main la douce courbe de sa hanche, le creux de sa taille et les muscles durs de sa cuisse. Duo tressaillait sous ses caresses. Il effleura de sa main le  sexe en érection, remonta vers son ventre, puis vers sa poitrine. Il sentit que le bout de du sein de Duo durcissait sous sa paume. Il embrassa la gorge brûlante, puis il chercha son autre sein et se mit à en sucer le bout. Il entendit Duo gémir doucement. Duo ouvrit ses lèvres pour tenter de dire quelque chose. Puis il y renonça et prit la bouche d'Heero en fermant la yeux. Heero embrassa ensuite le bout de son nez, ses lèvres et à nouveau le bout de ses seins. Il se releva. Tendrement, il caressa la joue de Duo avant d'enlever ses propres vêtements . Le natté rougit à la vue de se corps parfaitement musclé. 

Heero s'allongea à côté de lui et contempla son visage angélique, ses yeux pétillants, son corps magnifique, cet homme d'une beauté exceptionnelle qui attentait qu'il le caresse. Il se sentait plus excité qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Duo était toujours allongé. Il ne bougeait pas , mais il tremblait de tout son corps. Après l'avoir contemplé en silence, Heero ferma les yeux et recommença à l'embrasser. Duo attendait, les lèvres entrouvertes. Il guida la langue d'Heero à l'intérieur de sa bouche et commença à explorer timidement la sienne. Le pilote de Wing enfouit son visage dans ses magnifiques cheveux châtains. Il embrassa son front, ses yeux, ses joues, avide de l'explorer tout entier.

Tout en caressant son torse, il suça pour la deuxième fois la peau sensible du coup de Duo, doucement,  puis de plus en plus fort dès qu'il sentit que Duo se pressait contre lui. Sa respiration s'était accélérée et il gémissait doucement. Heero respirait lui aussi bruyamment et il se demanda s'il allait encore pouvoir attendre. Il releva la tête pour le regarder : Duo avait encore une fois fermé les yeux et sa bouche était entrouverte.

Heero l'embrassa à nouveau, glissant sa langue à l'intérieur de ses lèvres. Quand il la retira, Duo, suivant son exemple, explora sa bouche à son tour. La main d'Heero descendit vers son ventre, puis sa hanche, et s'approcha de l'intérieur de ses cuisses. L'espace d'un instant, Gon tendit les muscles, puis il écarta les jambes. Lorsque Heero prit enfin dans sa main l'érection brûlante et bombée, son sexe répondit aussitôt. Il s'immobilisa pour tenter de se contrôler.

Abandonnant le cou, sa bouche commença à descendre vers l'estomac, puis vers le nombril. Quand il atteignit la petite éminence, il releva la tête pour le regarder. Le dos arqué, Gon poussait des petits cris plaintifs. Il était prêt. Heero embrassa les fragiles testicules et quand sa langue toucha le sommet du gland, Duo se releva en poussant un cri, puis retomba sur le lit avec un gémissement.

Heero changeât de position pour glisser sa tête entre les jambes de Duo. Il reprit le sexe de son amant dans sa bouche et savoura longuement et amoureusement ce premier contact. Inondé d'un flot de sensations exquises, Duo n'avait plus conscience du bruit qu'il faisait tandis que Heero explorait chaque repli de sa partie la plus intime.

Heero se concentra sur Duo pour essayer de freiner son propre désir, c'était leur première fois et il ne voulait pas aller trop vite, il voulait savourer chaque moments,  il commença à faire jouer sa langue sur le gland qui constituait le centre de son plaisir. Quand Duo commença à se tortiller et à sangloter, transporté par une extase qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu, il faillit perdre son contrôle. Il introduisit deux de ses doigts dans le passage étroit de son amant et commença à caresser l'intérieur.

Brusquement, Duo poussa un cri en sentant les doigt d'Heero s'introduire en lui. Les mains de Heero se crispèrent et se décrispèrent convulsivement au même rythme que la respiration haletant de Duo. Il retira alors ses doigts.

A genoux, les dents serrées pour mieux se retenir, Heero commença à le pénétrer de plus doucement possible. Duo, dans un moment de pure excitation,  cambra soudainement le dos pour l'accueillir, s'empalant ainsi volontairement sur le membre dur. Heero ne pu empêcher un hoquet de surprise. Quand Duo l'eut accueilli totalement, il se retira, puis le pénétra à nouveau profondément. Comme il le pénétrait une troisième fois, il sentit les parois chaudes caresser son membre viril sur toute sa longueur. Il le pénétra alors avec un total abandon, laissant entièrement libre cours à son propre désir.

-Duo…Duo…Duo, tu es si…étroit !

Sentant qu'il approchait du point culminant, il se retira une fois encore. Les muscles et les nerfs tendus à l'extrême, Duo se souleva vers lui. Il se laissa à nouveau glisser en lui. Leurs deux corps de tendirent, Duo hurla le nom d'Heero au moment ou il le pénétrait totalement.

L'espace d'un instant qui sembla éternel, ses cris, venus du plus profond de son âme, s'élevèrent au diapason de ceux de Heero qui répétait son nom en sanglotant tandis qu'ils atteignaient ensemble le paroxysme du plaisir. Puis, avec un sentiment de délivrance exquis, Heero se laissa retomber sur Duo.

Duo tomba comme une masse, à peine Heero l'eut-il prit dans ses bras qu'il s'endormit aussitôt.  Heero, quand à lui aurait voulu continuer à profiter de la nuit. Il ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit, il regarda le réveil : minuit 30. Un sourire pervers étira ses lèvres : la nuit était loin d'être finie.

A suivre…

Mimi : oula ! et moi qui avait jamais écrit de lemon avant ca !

Duo : …bah t'en refait un quand tu veux !^________________^

Heero : je confirme !!!

Mimi : mission acceptée.


	3. Chapitre 3

Pulsions

**Titre de la fic : « Pulsions »**

**Auteuse : Mimi ^_____^ (mimisaku@caramail.com)**

**Genre : Yaoi (bien évidemment !) sérieux ( ?) complètement OOC (tu m'étonne…) et bien ba Lemon à presque tous les chapitres ? non, respirez, c'était une blague mais y'aura quand même pas mal de lemon et de lime (super ! ! ! !)**

**Couples : bah en fait c'est pas compliqué : tout le monde il veut Duo (tu m'étonnes, il est si boooo ! !) et lui, le pauvre il ne sais pas quoi faire ni lequel  ou laquelle choisir…p'vre chou**

**Disclamer : Alors malheureusement les g-boys et solo ne sont pas à moi (zut ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !) mais par contre Irumi il est rien qu'à moi mais j'l'aime po….(il arrivera bientôt lui)**

**Commentaires : enfiiiiiiin le chapitre 3 ! désolé, il est pas super mais il est très important pour la suite, je ne sais pas combien de chapitres je compte faire mais ça va être très hard, cette fic est déconseillée aux p'tites âmes sensibles (ça existe encore ça ? ? ^^). Je m'excuse encore de massacré mes pauvres G-Boys (qui ne sont pas à moi) surtout Duo...le pauvre, il va en baver, il va faire tous les lits lui ! lol, j'rigole..(quoi que, avec moi on sait jamais à quoi s'attendre….). Au fait merci pour vos reviews même si elles sont pas nombreuses mais c'est normal, c'est vrai que c'est un style assez particulier…, Allez, gros bisous et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année : ^_____^**

**Chapitre 3 :**

Heero se réveilla dans un lit vide. Avait-il rêvé ? Peut être bien…a vrai dire, si c'était bien un rêve, cela expliquerait bien des choses, à commencer par son comportement. Même si il est vrai que l'américain lui plaisait depuis un certain temps déjà, il avait toujours daigné de rien en mettant en pratique ce qu'il avait appris sous l'entraînement intensif du professeur J. Heero était un soldat parfait, il savait contrôler ses émotions. Jamais avant ces deux jours il n'avait laissé libre court à ses 'bas instincts'. Alors cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve…un rêve incroyablement vrai…Il pouvait encore sentir la douceur de la peau de Duo sous ses doigts, le léger goût de miel de sa bouche, l'odeur fruitée de ses cheveux. Heero frissonna, ça ne pouvait pas être un rêve

_/Le corps de Duo ondulant sous le miens…/_

Un rêve ne peut pas être aussi réaliste

_/Ses gémissements qui me font tourner la tête…/_

Dans un rêve on ne peut pas ressentir des émotions aussi fortes.

_/Ses doigts qui s'accrochent à mes épaules alors que j'accélère les vas et viens/_

Dans un rêve on ne peut pas atteindre un plaisir aussi grand.

_/Duo qui se cambre et qui cri quand je me libère en lui…/_

Ce n'était pas un rêve…Non, il l'avait bel et bien fait. Pour la première fois de sa vie il n'avait pas pensé en tant que 'soldat parfait', pour la première fois de sa vie il avait goûté au plaisir charnel, pour la première fois de sa vie il se sentait libre. Heero s'assit doucement dans son lit et se prit la tête entre ses deux mains, un tas de questions de tourmentait.

Que faire à présent ?

_/continuer…/_

Que dire à Duo ?

_/encore…/_

Faut-il faire comme rien ne s'était passé ?

_/j'en veux encore…/_

Faut-il que je retourne en mode 'soldat parfait' ?

_/j'en veux plus…/_

Faut-il en parler aux autres ?

_/tellement plus…/_

Comment dois-je me comporter à présent ?

_/toujours plus…/_

Dois-je lui parler ?

_/pour la vie…/_

Dois-je l'ignorer ?

_/il m'appartient…/_

Est-ce que je dois en parler à J ?

_/il est à moi…/_

Suis-je devenu fou ?

_/rien qu'à moi…/_

Qui suis-je ?

_/personne ne le touchera à part moi…/_

Suis-je le soldat parfait ?

_/jamais personne sauf moi…/_

Suis-je Heero Yuy ?

_/je les tuerais tous…/_

Qui ?

_/TOUS !/_

Dans une petite maison qui tombe pratiquement en ruine, un jeune japonais d'environ 17 ans aux yeux d'un bleu profond et aux cheveux bruns hirsute se met à rire dans sa chambre. C'est un rire froid, glacial. C'est un rire qui marque la fin d'une époque, une époque ou le jeune homme en question exécutait telle une machine les ordres que son supérieur lui donnait, une époque ou il s'efforçait de ne rien ressentir, si joie, ni peur, ni bonheur, si malheur, si plaisir, si rage, ni jalousie. C'est une époque résolue. Le soldat parfait n'est plus. Heero yuy est libre, Heero Yuy sait ce qu'il veut, Heero Yuy veut un dénommé Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy fera tout pour obtenir ce qu'il veut, Heero Yuy est près à tout.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Quelque part, dans un maison qui leur sert de repère, trois jeunes hommes s'inquiètent pour leur deux camarades disparus depuis deux jours. Soudain, le blond, celui qui paraît être le plus atteint de cette disparition soudaine, s'éffondre sur le sol en poussant un cri et en se tenant le cœur. Il se met alors à crier alors que ses deux amis essayent en vain de le calmer.

-HHHEEEEEEEEERRRROOOOOOOOO ! ! ! NON ! ! !

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Duo finissait tout juste de finir de préparer les affaires pour partir. La pluie avait enfin cessée et il allait pouvoir rentrer à la planque. Mais avant cela il devait absolument faire une chose de la plus haute importance : MANGER ! ! ! ! !

//Raaaaa ! ! J'ai faim ! ! Je veux un Mc Do ! Nan , une Pizzeria ! Ou une crêperie !… Les trois ! je veux un Mc Do, une Pizzeria ET une crêperie ! !//

Soudain il entendit le rire glacial d'Heero, il frissonna.

_//Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend depuis quelques temps à celui là ? il est pas dans son état normal…//_

Duo se rappela pour la dixième fois depuis ce matin la nuit qu'il venait de passer avec lui et se mit à rougir. Secouant la tête, il alla prévenir Heero que tout était près et qu'il ne manquait plus que lui. Il entra dans la chambre et le lui annonça avant de ressortir aussitôt. Duo avait décidé d'éviter le plus possible le pilote 01, surtout à cause de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Dans sa précipitation, Duo n'avait même pas remarqué la façon dont Heero le lorgnait, ses yeux brillait d'un désir non dissimulé.

_/Duo…je te veux…et je t'aurais/_

A suivre…

Heero : et me voilà transformé en psychopathe qui ne pense qu'au cul…

Mimi : T_T désolée, j'avais pas d'idée…

Heero : je vais te tuer…

Duo : en tout cas on t'as jamais dit que le rôle de psychopathe te vas bien ? si si j't'assure ! ^______^

Heero : toi aussi je vais te tuer !

Petit mot de l'auteur : je suis désolée de mettre autant de temps à poster mes fics mais je vais bientôt me rattraper, en effet j'ai fini par retrouver mes p***** de brouillons et vous aurez donc bientôt le suite de 'grandes vacances' et 'perdu dans les ténèbres' ainsi qu'une nouvelle fic qui n'a pas encore de nom ^^

Kiss

Mimi


	4. Chapitre 4

**Titre de la fic : « Pulsions »**

**Auteuse : Mimi ^_____^ (mimisaku@caramail.com)**

**Genre : Yaoi (bien évidemment !) sérieux ( ?) complètement OOC (tu m'étonne…) et bien ba Lemon à presque tous les chapitres ? non, respirez, c'était une blague mais y'aura quand même pas mal de lemon et de lime (super ! ! ! !)**

**Couples : bah en fait c'est pas compliqué : tout le monde il veut Duo (tu m'étonnes, il est si boooo ! !) et lui, le pauvre il ne sais pas quoi faire ni lequel ou laquelle choisir…p'vre chou**

**Disclamer : Alors malheureusement les g-boys et solo ne sont pas à moi (zut ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !) mais par contre Irumi il est rien qu'à moi mais j'l'aime po….(il arrivera dans 1 ou 2 chapitres)******

Merci à Cora, Poucycatt, Meanne77, Kathycat, Dana-chan, Légolia, SylvanaSat et Chidori ^_^

Chapitre 4 :

Ca faisait un peu plus d'une heure qu'ils roulaient et Duo en avait plus qu'assez, TOUTES les boutiques qu'ils avaient fait étaient fermées à cause de la tempête et du coup, ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé à se mettre sous la dent. Le ventre de Duo gargouillait plus que jamais. Pour se changer les idées, il avait mit la radio à fond dans la voiture, cassant les oreilles d'un certain Heero Yuy par la même occasion. Duo chantait à tue tête une vielle chanson d'avant les colonies aux paroles…douteuses…

-« Vas y Franky c'est bon, vas y Franky, c'est bon bon bon ! »

Heero essayait de garder contenance, chose particulièrement difficile quand le mec sur lequel vus fantasmez depuis des lustres n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de vous et se tortille sur son siège tout en chantant une chanson aux paroles cochonnes…

-« Fruit de la passion, oh oui c'est bon ! »

Brusquement, Heero s'arrêta sur le côté de la route, détacha sa ceinture, celle de Duo et éteignit la radio. Duo le regarda avec un air de méfiance.

-« Heu…Heero, tu fais quoi là ? » 

Le soldat parfait ne lui répondit pas il se contenta de le fixer. Duo réalisa que ce regard était exactement le même que celui qu'il avait quand il était près à lui sauter dessus…Il se mit à rougir et chercha à sortir de voiture. Quand Heero vis Duo rougir, un sourire étira ses lèvres, il avait comprit ce qu'il lui voulait, le voyant essayant d'ouvrir la portière de la voiture, Heero verrouilla toutes les portes.

-« Heero ! Tu…tu avais promis ! »

Heero enjamba  le frein à main et la boite de vitesse pour se retrouver à califourchon sur les genoux à Duo, il abaissa le siège et le mit en position allongée. Duo se trouvait à nouveau coincé sous le corps du pilote 01.

-« J'avais promis…Mais nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés à la planque. »

-« Mais… »

-« Shuuuuut…Personne n'en saura rien, juste nous… »

Il commença alors toute une série de petits baisers dans le coup. Duo ne contractait aucune forme de refus, il le voulait tout autant que son partenaire, il se laissa alors faire. Même si son esprit lui criait de ne pas se laisser faire et d'interrompre ce moment, son corps, lui, en demandait toujours plus. Tout en lui mordillant doucement le lobe de l'oreille, Heero enleva ses chaussures ainsi que celle de son fantasme avant de passer aux pantalons. La bouche avide de baisers passa de l'oreille à la gorge avant de remonter aux lèvres. Et toujours ce goût sucré à en devenir dingue !! Heero ne pu s'empêcher de comparer Duo à une confiserie, le principe est le même, une fois qu'on a commencé , on n'arrive pas à s'arrêter et on en veut toujours plus. Heero s'attaque ensuite aux chemises, se séparant pour cela quelques secondes des lèvres enivrantes de Duo, pour mieux les retrouver ensuite. Duo noua ses bars autour de la nuque d'Heero et commença de lui même à agiter le basin. Ce fut le geste qui déclencha tout. Heero stoppa soudainement le baiser et fit descendre sa langue sur tout le long du corps parfait de son amant. Duo gémissait, la langue brûlante s'amusait à chatouiller son nombril sans pour autant se décider à poursuivre son avancée un peu plus bas.

-« Heero !! »

Le ton de Duo, suppliant et emplit de désir déclencha la deuxième phase, la langue tant attendue s'arrêta enfin au niveau du sexe gonflé de plaisir tandis qu'un doigt insolent vint explorer l'étroit passage. Le sentant près, Heero retourna Duo sur le ventre et le pénétra d'un coup, lui arrachant un long gémissement entre douleur et extase. Si il y avait eut des personnes sur la route, elles se seraient demandées ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans cette voiture arrêtée sur le bord de la route, qui bougeait dans un mouvement de vas et viens continu et de plus en plus fort, faisant presque grincer les pneus. Elles se seraient aussi posées des questions sur la main qui se convulsait contre une des fenêtres embuées de la voiture, mais ce qui aurait encore plus sollicité leur curiosité serait les cris aigus qui semblaient parvenir de cette même voiture…Mais ce jour là, il n'y avait personne sur la route.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Ils allaient arriver dans maintenant quelques minutes, leur planque était en vue. Heero posa son regard tendre sur Duo qui dormait profondément, épuisé de leur précédent ébat. Heero soupira il n'avait aucune envie de retrouver les autres G-Boys, surtout pas Quatre qui semblait affectionner beaucoup trop Duo à son goût…Il n'avait pas non plus envi de redevenir le soldat parfait, il voulait juste avoir Duo à lui tout seul, et il y arrivera. Il s'arracha à regret de la contemplation de Duo et se gara dans la cour de la petite maison qui leur servait de repère.

Quatre, suivit de Wufei et enfin de Trowa, se précipitèrent à leur rencontre. D'un geste, Heero leur ordonna le silence pour ne pas réveiller son ange endormit. Oui, SON ange, il était à lui maintenant et Quatre ne vit sûrement pas le regard haineux qu'il reçut d'Heero quand il caressa tendrement la joue de Duo avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour le porter à sa chambre. Seul Trowa remarqua ce regard et haussa un sourcil en guise de réaction.

A suivre…

Duo : deuxième Lemon à ton actif, pas mal ^^

Heero : t'aurais quand même pu aller jusqu'au bout…

Mimi : Oui et j'aurais aussi pu ne pas en faire du tout et puis d'ailleurs depuis quand tu parles toi ? 

Heero : Hn

Mimi : tu me fatigues

Heero : hn

Mimi : T_T


End file.
